


If Penguins and Polar Bears Could Actually Meet

by Sadiestic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadiestic/pseuds/Sadiestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penguin!John and Polar Bear!Sherlock</p><p>Let's just throw out all reality and focus on how damn cute John would be as a penguin</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Penguins and Polar Bears Could Actually Meet

Everyone was confused.

Their home had now covered everywhere and there were now black land seals walking around.

Sherlock had tried to talk to these new creatures but they kept avoiding him. It was reasonable, he was huge in comparison and his teeth were large and sharp. It wasn't until Sherlock managed to talk to one of the land seals that things started making sense. 

The land seal was fat and waddled as if its left foot bothered him. This made it easier to catch up with him. Sherlock bounded up to the creature and stopped in front of it.

"Sherlock Holmes, consulting bear. Who are you, land seal?"

The land seal blinked up at the large bear as if deciding on either pecking his eyes out or answering the mammal.

"John Watson. Um... penguin doctor?"

The land seal (or 'penguin' as he stated) glanced at Sherlock suspiciously. "What's a bear? I thought you were a land whale."

It was days until the penguins and bears started growing comfortable towards each other and during that time the odd couple started to educate the other on traditions and such of their different cultures.

Sherlock told John about the polar bear society and how it was structured. "We're mostly alone, wondering around until we need to mate but that's not my area."

John then told Sherlock about the penguin society (which baffled Sherlock, how can they stand to be so close to each other?) and how he obtained his limp.

"I was hunting and I was attacked by a leopard seal. He grabbed me by my left side and started to bite but I managed to escape. I've been limping ever since."

After a season, John and Sherlock found themselves sleeping next to each other. John had never been comfortable huddling with his flock but huddling with Sherlock was fine.

It wasn't much later and they started hunting for each other even though their tastes didn't align but it was the thought that counted.

There was one day that John didn't resurface from their usual hole in the ice so Sherlock searched for his little penguin, knowing that John could have resurfaced anywhere around the area.

While searching, Sherlock ran into a strange looking penguin that was sliding around instead of walking. He approached the sliding penguin, who smelled a bit like John.

"Who are you?"

The sliding penguin looked up at the bear, "Jim Moriarty, hi!"

"/What/ are you?"

"A leopard seal."


End file.
